world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:SENIRAM
Welcome Hi, welcome to World War II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Junkers Ju-87 page. The World War II Wiki community hopes you'll have a great time editing and if you have any questions, please ask an administrator or another user. Although, the Manual of Style or the some help pages can also help. The newsletter can help you stay updated about new contests and events on the wiki. Since all pages need references, it is good to have a set of websites that can be relied on for several articles. Check the Policy category for all of the major rules on the WWII Wiki. Finally, you can check the forums and Community portal for ongoing conversations about WWII history, site repairs, etc. The forums are mainly for conversations about histroy and repairs while the community portal is mainly about voting and announcements. Good Luck Editing! Welcome Hello SENIRAM, Welcome to the Wiki! Sorry I had to rollback/delete some of your edits. They just didn't live up to standards. Let me answer some of your questions here. No, this wiki does not use infoboxes, but rather paragraph format. (If you need help with this, I will help you) We don't use wikipedia as a reference either and we especially don't copy from wikipedia nor any other website, we write our own work. I highly suggest you read the policies that concern your editing for now. I'm a colonel on the wiki (bureaucrat) you can ask me just about anything about this wiki. Fargo84 Talk World War II 14:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia Hello SENIRAM, Did you copy wikipedia when editing the Henshel Hs 129 page because your edits don't follow the usual format, yet they follow wikipedia format. If you want an example of wiki format, you can see the F4U Corsair or near completed SBD Dauntless pages. Fargo84 Talk World War II 14:01, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you please convert the information to paragraph format. Fargo84 Talk World War II 22:40, March 19, 2012 (UTC) SENIRAM, this is my final request for paragraph format, otherwise you shall recieve a small block. Fargo84 Talk World War II |22:28,3/21/2012}} 22:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hello SENIRAM, Can you please vote here: Forum:Another Stub Movement. A stub movement is a period when pages can only be created when a user completes two stubs. 23:26,4/14/2012 23:26, April 14, 2012 (UTC) SENIRAM, the voting is very important, can you please vote here. 15:05,4/22/2012 15:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations For your outstanding service, you have been awarded with a bronze star! You may put it on your user page. Century of Flight Hello SENIRAM, I have recently found that you have been copying from Century of Flight, please do not do this as copying from any website is prohibited. 02:44,4/23/2012 02:44, April 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S If you have copied information from other websites more than five times, I will need to repeal your Bronze Star. I'm very sorry if I have to. 02:48,4/23/2012 02:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Are there any other articles that have been copied, it is important to get rid of them because then it is plagerism. I fixed the A-36 Apache page, but are there more? Listing Variants SENIRAM, don't list variants, put them into paragraph format. 12:52,5/18/2012 12:52, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats SENIRAM, for sticking with the wiki for over four months, you have earned the With the Old Breed badge! You may put it on your user page: 17:25,7/7/2012 17:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Warbird Wiki Permission Hello SENIRAM, I was just wondering if you would give me permission to transfer any of your work to the Warbirds Wiki which, if all goes well in the next week or two, should become a sub-wiki of ours in which we can transfer articles to and from and also control in a way. Here the link if you haven't checked it out already. http://warbird.wikia.com/wiki/Warbird_Wiki 00:33,11/12/2012 00:33, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Hello SENIRAM, I would just like to say congratulations on creating the 600th page! We have finally reached our goal to get 600 pages by the end of the year with one day to spare! We really couldn't have done this without you. You are one of our best editors and for this I thank you. 16:33,12/31/2012 16:33, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Hello SENIRAM, I am sending this message to both you and Corkeyandpals. I would like to ask you if you wish to be promoted to either a chat mod or rollback. I believe personally that you deserve either one and I'm fine with any choice you make. Just message me if you would like to accept or decline. 17:20,1/1/2013 17:20, January 1, 2013 (UTC) SENIRAM, if you accept or decline I still need a reply. Thanks! 04:59,1/6/2013 04:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC) That's fine 14:51,1/6/2013 14:51, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Formatting Hello SENIRAM, I would just like to ask you to stop adding bibliographies and things to articles. I don't mind if you create articles with them because you are a very hardworking editor and I feel you have earned some "leg room" in how you edit, but please don't add them to existing articles because I need to rewrite the code on every single page manually, so it creates a lot of work. Thank You 22:00,2/7/2013 22:00, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Gato class Question I'm not positive, but I've read several sources that said there were 77 of them. Corkeyandpals talk 18:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Hello SENIRAM, I would like to congratulate you for earning the Medal of Honor and contributing nonstop for a year. You have been an incredible editor and I hope I will have the pleasure of editing with you far into the future. 14:55,3/24/2013 14:55, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Description Section Hello SENIRAM, I was just wondering if you wanted me to add the description section to the manual of style? I ask you this because I have noticed that you often convert articles to this format. By all means, tell me if you have any other suggestions. 04:24,9/7/2013 04:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Greetings Hello SENIRAM, I'm MadMarek, a new admin here. I see you're one of the still active user on the community. I just wanted to say hello and let you know that your work here is appreciated. The wiki is currently going through a reform in order to conform to a higher standard of quality, and to become the best online source for World War II. Keep up the contributing. As General George S. Patton said: "Wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men." Therefor, your presence and assistance is invaluable. Thank you. Historical Essays Hello SENIRAM, I just wanted you to know that I moved your summary on Allied Anti-Tank Grenades to the recently established Historical Essay section. If you have any questions about the new project, feel free to ask me. 04:11,10/15/2014 04:11, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Maybe I'm getting forgetful in my old(ish) age, but I don't remember adding a summary on Allied Anti-Tank Grenades! I will chack the Historical Essay section, just to be sure! --Seniram 16:53, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism SENIRAM, Recently, your contributions on the Royal Italian Army page were found to be plagiarized from a blog with Axis bias. This is not the first time this has happened so I preferred to let you know about it ahead of time. Please refrain from copying and pasting as we are really trying to up our standards. 02:00,10/18/2014 02:00, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the warning.--Seniram 11:50, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Warning against plagiarism Hello SENIRAM, as an administrator here on the wiki, it is my duty to see to it that no offenses are committed by members of our community. I've recently been made aware of some articles on the wiki that you plagiarized. I discussed the issue with Fargo, who decided that there is no best course of action and left me to make the decision. Considering that we don't really have a community here, and that you're one of the few long term editors on the wiki, I've decided not to implement a block on your account for any of your past offenses. But please remember, that if I see that you plagiarize any article in the future, I will be forced to make an example of you by implementing a block. Please understand that there are protocols and policies I must uphold as an admin, and this is not designed to deter you from editing here on the World War II Wiki. Thank you for understanding, Understood. Seniram 11:17, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Final Warning SENIRAM, I have just reviewed your edit to the Kraftfahrzeug 11 article, and have found that certain elements of the article have been plagiarized, meaning copied word-for-word, from wwiivehicles.com. While you are allowed to gather information from other websites, you may not use the exact same wording that is on that website. The wording and arrangement must be changed and the website cited as a source. Now I, as an administrator, am in a position to take disciplinary action against, but, I am choosing to rather be lenient one last time. If I do notice any, even the slightest plagiarism in the future, I will implement a seven day block on your account. Please understand that I am not here to threaten neither am I trying to bully you or be mean, I am just trying to do my job as an admin, and I would like you to please continue contributing to the wiki, but to refrain from plagiarizing, copying word-for-word, information from other websites. Thank you, 70th Year Today, May 8, 2015, marks the 70th anniversary since the end of World War II in Europe, VE-Day. For those who gave their lives so that we may live in a world free from tyranny and oppression - we salute you. Checking in Hello SENIRAM, I am just checking in since your last edit was back in April. I can understand a hiatus due to personal reasons, work, school, or whatever, but please let me know if you can come back to edit soon. 01:24,5/23/2015 01:24, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes I will be submitting new edits, just not every day. Seniram 11:22, May 23, 2015 (UTC) EXTREMELY IMPORTANT - Discussion Hello SENIRAM, Though I know I have been largely absent for quite some time now on the wiki, I would like you to know that it has not been time wasted. I am also aware that you have not contributed in some time. However, as a valued member of the community, I need to discuss something with you that is very important concerning the wiki's future, though for the time being, I believe it should be a private matter. If you have any interest at all in working on the wiki, I do ask you to discuss with me. For these purposes, I would like to schedule a time when we can use the available wiki chat in the next few days. Please let me know what UTC time you will be available and I can discuss the matter further. -- 05:49, March 5, 2017 (UTC) IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT Please see this post: User blog:Fargo84/IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT - The Future of the Wiki-- 21:18, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Hello SENIRAM tell me if you want adoption rights --Gumballswag (talk) 20:11, April 19, 2018 (UTC)